Cold Hands Warm Heart
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Everyone knows the saying, the colder the hands the warmer the heart. Well she was ice incarnate, beautiful and deadly. A queen of an ice kingdom. Population one. Until a time traveling miko is thrown, literally, into the mix.


**Cold Hands Warm Heart**

**Summary: Everyone knows the saying, the colder the hands the warmer the heart. Well she was ice incarnate, beautiful and deadly. A queen of an ice kingdom. Population one. Until a time traveling miko is thrown, literally, into the mix. **

**Series: Frozen/Inuyasha**

* * *

She had always loved the snow, the way it coated the land in a fresh new layer of pure white. Of innocence. She could fondly recall snow ball fights with her younger brother and building her first snow man with her father. Snow to her, brought back fond memories of a loving childhood and family.

Even so...being dumped in the middle of no where into a huge ass pile of the white fluffy substance, clad only in her school uniform, was not what she had been expecting. She had been on her way back to the past, ready to deal with another bout of Inuyasha wanting to roam the country side of Japan. After the jewel was complete and Naraku defeated Sango and Miroku had settled down. Started a family.

Shippo had gone to the kitsune academy.

All that was left was him and her. Inuyasha couldn't settle down, it wasn't his blood. Any dreams she had of them settling in the village to start their own family had slowly but surely waned. She still loved him always would, but she wasn't in love with him. Not anymore. He was a dear friend, if not an older brother who was still a pain in her behind.

So when the well changed from its usually dark blue and almost night time sky like glow into a blinding white she had been surprised.

When she had fallen ass first into a pile of cold but fluffy snow she could only grumble under her breath.

Where had the Gods thrown her now?

Sitting in the snow, freezing, wasn't going to get her anywhere so with a grunt she stood up and wrapped her arms around her shivering form, hoping to retain some kind of heat. Dark blue eyes gazed around, as the wind whipped her black locks to and fro. Yup, she was in the middle of no where on a mountain full of snow.

In the middle of a snow storm.

"Just my luck." The words were grumbled and quickly lost in the howling wind. With a frown she began her trek, her small foot falls quickly being covered up by the new layer of snow that fell from the sky.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she looked down over her new kingdom of ice and snow. She was alone but finally she was free. No longer did she have to pretend to be someone and something she was not. All her life she had been lying to everyone around her and to herself but now...now she was free to be who she was. Her fingers flexed and a small flurry of snow rushed fort in a beautiful dance of wind and snow.

Her pink lips quirked into a small smile.

All her life she had thought her powers a curse...

No, they were a blessing.

So beautiful and elegant.

Yet also deadly.

She frowned, recalling the way her powers had ragged around her back in her town. They had called her a monster, shrunk back in fear and cast glares of mistrust at her. Even her own sister had flinched away from her.

The wind around her picked up, her powers reacting to emotions. With a sad sigh she turned her gaze from the horizon and blinked as she spotted a black dot among the hills of white. She watched as it moved closer and closer to her frozen palace.

Was it a person? Was it Anna? Hope welled in her chest yet she shoved it down.

She wanted to be alone.

It was what was best for everyone.

She was ready to turn her back on the small dot yet as it fell to the ground she could on bit her lip. She could ignore this person, let them freeze to death for their own stupidity.

Yet her shoulders slumped...she couldn't do that.

It was not who she was...she would save this person and then send them on their way carrying word that she wanted to be left alone. So with a small sigh she stepped from her balcony, the snow gathering under her feet to build her a path way down to where the fallen person lay.

* * *

Her body was shivering so much she could barley feel the sting of the cold anymore. As she laid there, snow gathering up on top of her, as if lovingly tucking her in. All she could do was hold onto the warm memories of winters past, finally she would get to see her father again...

Her eyes were so heavy...she was so tired...

Slowly her eyes began to close, yet just before they did a black shadow fell over her. She glanced up and dark blue met sky blue. Delirious she could only smile before succumbing to the sweet call of the snow.

* * *

Of all the things she had expected to find, a traveling merchant or even some lost explorer, she had not been expecting this. A small young woman dressed in a short skirt and thing long sleeve shirt. She must have been from town, it was still summer down there, yet if so how did she get all the way up here?

Pushing the how and why down she could only grunt as she pulled the almost ice cold young woman in to her arms and once again made a path to her ice castle. Sure, it wasn't as warm as a normal castle but it would offer shelter from the cold howling wind. She herself felt not a shiver of cold, she never had. So as the young woman curled into her embrace she could only blink.

Sure, she had placed her gloves on before picking up the young woman, afraid her powers would turn her to ice the second their skin touched, yet as the young woman nuzzled into her neck. Her skin touching hers, she could only freeze. Waiting for the young woman to turn to ice.

Yet nothing happened. She didn't begin to freeze or even flinch as everyone else had. She merely sighed and snuggled closer to her, trying to absorb her warmth.

"How?!" It was an amazed whisper yet she quickly came back to her senses as the young woman moaned in her sleep, as if in pain. She quickly turned around and began to let her ice form a path to her palace. She needed to get this woman in doors, to warm her up. If she didn't then she would never get her answers. She had lived her whole life cut off from people, the idea that her touch was dangerous had been engraved into her brain for as long as she could remember.

Yet as this young woman moved closer to her in her sleep, so trustingly, she could only flush a bit. This was the most human contact she had in forever, let alone skin on skin contact!

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stepped from her path of ice onto the frozen floor of her palace. It seemed her kingdom of one had just expanded.

The thought sent an unusual sensation of warmth though her.

* * *

**AN: Will there be a part two? Maybe. Not to sure at the moment. I saw the movie yesterday and as I was listening to the sound track this idea thingy hit me. I can see it turning into much more then this one chapter/oneshot. But at the same time I can see it being fine left the way it is(use your imagination if you don't like me leaving it as it). So it really is up to my muse... Also yes, I'm still alive just working full time at Savers...living the dream. :l**


End file.
